A Broken Gem
by vampirechick55
Summary: Robin has a little sister Gem, but he left her in Gotham at the age of 12. Does Robin know how she reacted to him leaving or not? A story on how a broken Gem can be mended with the right person. RaeXRob RedXOC Please read Fist Fic
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Gem 

**Normal P.O.V**

One day Robin was sitting in his room at his desk holding a photo of a young girl about 12 years of age. Robin quietly said to himself, "Gem if only you knew how much I miss you" with a tear running down his cheek. Suddenly there was a knock at his door he whipped his tear away and walked silently to his door and opened it there appeared his girlfriend Raven, Robin and Raven have been going out for about 2 or 3 months. He showed a gentle smile at Raven and asked, "Hey Rae what are you doing here?" she answered with a gentle voice, "It's time for breakfast " , "Oh ok I'll be down in a minute" he closed the door and quickly went to his desk and grabbed the photo of the girl and put it in his utility belt .

**Raven's P.O.V**

She thought to herself, 'Robin has been acting weird this week' I slowly walked in to the main room and sat down next to Cyborg. We were all having waffles; Beastboy and Cyborg were rushing to get to the PlayStation 3 they got yesterday, then Robin walked in and everyone turned their head to look at him. I bet he felt awkward because he asked us, "What is there something on my face?" Starfire spoke up and said, "Well friend Robin you've been acting weird this week anything you would like to speak to us about?", "Ahh its just in Gotham a person very special to me has gone missing and Batman only told me last Sunday" Robin replied. Suddenly the alarm went off we all went to the computer and Robin said, "It's Red X and he has someone with him robbing a jewellery store, Titans Go!"

**Robin's P.O.V**

We all ran out of the tower and Raven grabbed hold of me, Starfire carried Cyborg and Beastboy turned into a bird and we all flew to the scene. When we all got there I saw Red X talking to a figure that had black hair and her skin was pale white skin, she was wearing black tights and a black jacket and on the back had a red blood coloured G and her eyes were covered with a mask just like mine. I ran to the figure and yelled, "Who are you?" she smirked and questioned, "Aww Robin I'm hurt you don't even remember your own sister?"

'No it couldn't be her, Gem was to fragile' Robin thought to himself, Red X then said to Gem, "Ahh so Gem you finally spoke to your brother " I heard her laugh that same gentle laugh I use to love hearing at Gotham. "Gem, why are you doing this?" Robin asked, "Why, are you seriously asking why… you left me at Gotham at the age of 12, when mom and dad died you promised to always to be there for me at any time of need and you know you weren't there" Gem yelled at me and she had tears running down from her mask.

I was about to reach out and hold her but Red X went behind Gem and said, "Look Robin you had everything you could ever have but you left it all in Gotham and with a broken heart, come on babe lets go" Gem put her arms around X's neck and they disappeared without a trace.

**Gem's P.O.V **

Once we were back at X's place I let go of X and ran to my room and landed on my bed I cried on my pillow for what felt like hours. X came into my room, he wasn't wearing his mask and his costume just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans so he was just Jason Todd. Jason spoke and said, "Hey why don't we go out and watch a movie just as Gem Jewel and Jason Todd" I gave him simple smile and said, "Sure but after ice cream" Jason laughed and said, "Fine because I love you" and kissed her cheek.

I didn't want the Teen Titans to notice so I put midnight blue strikes in my hair then I put on my black mini skirt, my batman shirt and my red converse. I left my room and Jason put his arms around my waist and whispered in to my ear, "Hey sexy, ready?" I laughed a little and said, "Ready whenever you are" and kissed him. We went outside got on to his motorbike and we drove to the mall.

**Robin's P.O.V **

I needed to get Gem out of my head so I asked Raven if she would like to watch a movie with me and she accepted of course. When I came out of my room I was wearing normal clothes my red top, blue jeans, black converses and black sunglasses. When I went to the common room Raven was wearing a midnight blue shirt, a skirt which ended at her knees and black combat boots to fit her outfit. I smiled at her and grabbed her waist and pulled her close so our foreheads were touching, she giggle and whispered, "Are we going to watch a movie or keep staring into each other's eyes?", "Oh I don't know I like staring into your eyes, there beautiful" She blushed and said, "Come on lets go" She grabbed my hand and we went to the garage.

There were many vehicles; there was my R-Cycle, Cyborg's baby a.k.a the T-Car, Beast boy's moped and Raven motorbike which was black with blue stripe on the side, we took Raven bike so we didn't get caught by the paparazzi. We speed to into town where we arrived at the mall; we parked on the top floor near the cinema. Raven and I agreed to watch Avengers; we got our tickets and also got popcorn and a drink.

**Jason's P.O.V**

When Gem and I arrived at the mall, we first headed to the food court to eat lunch at McDonalds. Raven and I went to the top floor going up the escalator, well actually racing up the escalator. People stared at us like we were weird but all I cared about was that my Gem was having fun, once she reached the top she said, "Suck it Jason I won" I ran up to her and whispered, "And here is your prize princess" as I picked her up and pushed her against a wall and started to kiss her neck.

**Gem's P.O.V **

I moaned as I pushed Jason off of me and said, "Come on let's get the tickets Dumbass", "Ok Princess lets go shall we?" Jason replied. We walked to the line and I saw someone who looked very familiar, his hair, and his body structure. Jason noticed and asked, "What are you staring at hot stuff?" I just blinked and asked, "What?" he stared at me and repeated what he said, "What are you looking at?", "Oh doesn't that guy look like Richard?" Gem finally spoke.

Jason whispered into my ear, "That's him, quick let's go". We casually walked out of the cinema and to the escalator, once we were at the bottom we ran outside and into the car park where we parked Jason's bike and quickly drove to the park.

** Robin's P.O.V**

While Raven and I were waiting I felt eyes looking at me so I looked around and the person that was looking at me was my baby sister Gem I didn't say anything because I heard the boy next to her ask a question she on answered with a "What?". He asked again, "What are you looking at?" she answered, "Oh doesn't that guy look like Richard?" I saw him whisper into Gem's ear and they walked out of the cinema and down the escalator.

When I saw them leaving my heart broke, I didn't want to let her go but I had Rachel. So I put my arms around her waist and whispered, "I'm so happy you're in my life" and kissed her cheek, "But I need Gem too". I let go of her and ran down the escalators and went to find my Gem.

Please R &R

Love VampChick


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Gem

**Jason's P.O.V**

When Gem and I arrived at the park I took her hand and started to walk to the middle of the park, we quietly strolled to a bench in front of the lake and I gently pulled her onto my lap. She started to cry on the crook of my neck I held her close to me and whispered "babe what do you want to do?" she sniffed and said "something that Richard doesn't ruin" I laughed she looked at me, smiled and whispered "ice cream".

I looked around and spotted a pink truck with ice cream pictures on it and little kids surrounding it, I smiled at Gem and said "come on" I whipped her tears away and grabbed her hand, we walked to the ice cream truck and I got a cookie and cream ice cream for me and a vanilla ice cream for Gem she smiled and said "you know me to well Jason". I was about to kiss her then we heard a voice shout "ok that's enough", "Shit" I thought to myself.

**Robin's P.O.V**

I ran out of the mall and saw Gem and that boy riding off to the park so I followed it took a while to get there because of traffic but when I finally got there, I saw Gem and whoever that boy is about to kiss so I yelled "ok that's enough". I saw Gem throw her ice cream to the ground and yell "you know what no, no, no, no, no Richard no I can't take it any more you think you're so great but you're not you're just a 18 year old boy who only cares about himself", "No Gen I'm not, ok every morning before I got out of my room I would hold a picture of you for an hour or more until I stopped crying ok" I yelled back at her. The boy next to her yelled "hey don't yell at her you were the one who left her for 3 years and now your being an asshole, come Gem lets go".

They started to walk away but I wasn't letting him go with her I yelled "hey I'm not done with you, whoever you are" he laughed and said "I'm Jason Todd Gem's boyfriend, the guy who was there for her when you weren't" he tried to kick me in the face but I caught his ankle. I was about to kick him in the stomach but Gem jumped in front of him and I couldn't stop myself so I hit Gem's stomach, I heard her shout "Ahh" Jason yelled "no Gem" he caught her while she fell back.

When he caught her he began to run in another direction, I thought to myself "I can't believe I just kicked my little sister". I heard people running up behind me and I started to cry, I lost the person that meant so much to me. I heard Raven whisper "Robin" and she held onto me and I cried onto her leotard.

Raven told the others "hey guys I'm just goanna teleport Robin and I back to the tour ok" then we were surrounded in back and appeared back in Raven's room. Raven held my shoulders and pulled me up and onto her bed; I held onto her waist and said "I was so close Rae I had her but I let her go, what do I?" I heard her gently sigh and whisper "only now can you forgive your mistakes but all you do now is wait for her to forgive you?" and I fell asleep.

**Gem's P.O.V**

I began to become conscious hearing Jason say "Please Gem wake up I love you and if I lose you I don't know what I'll do with my life" I felt a tear fall down onto my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Jason on my right side with his black hair which had silver tips on the end hanging over his eyes, I whispered "I remember when I first saw you with those silver tips, I fell in love with the guy who had them" he looked up and said "I also fell in love with the girl with the midnight blue eyes, you".

He pulled me to sit up and lovingly took my hand and kissed me he whispered "you know I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you" and I replied "Oh I don't know probably robbing the museum". He's lips slowly formed into a smirk and he said "that's a good idea right about now"


End file.
